


Потерянные

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Drabbles, G - PG13 [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она знает — или, по крайней мере, догадывается. Но молчит, не спрашивает. Никогда не спрашивает. И Джаред благодарен ей за это, потому что у него нет ответов. Ни одного нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерянные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a Different Town](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94028) by jojothec. 



> Автора вдохновили фото Джареда (https://twitter.com/jarpad/status/524778753650462720/photo/1) и фото Дженсена (https://twitter.com/JensenAckles/status/524781465532653568/photo/1).  
> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Потерянные"

_«Ты стащил мою рубашку»._  
  
Дженсен не отвечает, и сообщение Джареда теряется в потоке твитов.  
  
Просто шутка, безобидное напоминание, но Джаред вдруг начинает вспоминать гораздо больше, чем должен.  
  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — неуверенно говорит он, несмотря на то что какая-то часть его хочет сбежать. Нестись вниз по улице, все дальше и дальше отсюда. На несколько месяцев, несколько лет назад.  
  
Она знает — или по крайней мере догадывается. Но молчит, не спрашивает. Никогда не спрашивает. И Джаред благодарен ей за это, потому что у него нет ответов.  _Ни одного_  нет.  
  
Прижав телефон к уху, он неторопливо шагает по краю пустого, подготовленного к зиме бассейна, усыпанного опавшими листьями. Их, конечно, можно убрать, но Джареду нравится этот беспорядок и мрачная атмосфера, которую тот создает.  
  
Дженсен отвечает после второго гудка.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул ее  _сейчас?_  
  
Джаред улыбается. У Дженсена исключительный голос, его мягкие, дружелюбные интонации успокаивают и настраивают на откровенность.  
  
— Оставь себе. Помнится, это я начал с воровства.  
  
— Точно. Я, знаешь ли, до сих пор скучаю по тому крылатому парню.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Она тебе все равно не идет.  
  
— Абсолютно нет.  
  
По правде сказать, Джаред не знает — он никогда ее не носил, даже не пробовал примерить. Когда-то это была любимая футболка Дженсена, с изображением символа  _Бэтмена_. Серая, с черными крыльями в желтом овале, изношенная и уже выцветшая. Он хранит ее, потому что все еще чувствует запах Дженсена, запах одной-единственной ночи, проведенной в Риме. И это не больше чем просто воспоминание, которое он всеми силами пытается удержать. Пропитать им всю свою одежду, несмотря на используемый Жен кондиционер для белья. Да, невозможно, но ему так легче, поэтому Джаред будет притворяться дальше.  
  
Дженсен молчит, а Джаред слушает его дыхание в трубке. По крайней мере пытается, потому что на самом деле слышит только шум телевизора.  
  
У Дженсена уникальный голос. С хрипотцой.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Дженс?  
  
— Хм… да? А что?  
  
— Просто… то фото в Твиттере. Ты выглядишь слегка… ну, грустным, что ли. И одиноким.  
  
Он всегда один, за исключением разве что выходных, проведенных с Данниль и Джей-Джей. Два дня в неделю, когда Дженсен по-настоящему становится мужем и отцом. Так бесконечно мало. Все, что у него есть в остальное время — это тишина квартиры, телефонные звонки и видео чаты.  
  
Дженсен тихо усмехается, но голос выдает усталость.  
  
— Я в норме, Джар. Мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть, только и всего.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— А  _ты_  в порядке?  
  
Джаред оглядывается, словно опасается, что кто-то может подслушать, и понижает голос:  
  
— Я скучаю по тебе.  
  
— Потому что мы сегодня не видели друг друга.  
  
Ну да. Всего четырнадцать часов на съемочной площадке.  
  
— Это не одно и то же.  
  
— Нет. Конечно, нет.  
  
— Дженсен, а ты… —  _Скучаешь? Хочешь найти выход? Жалеешь, что мы не попробовали раньше? Позже? Никогда?_  
  
Всего одна ночь. Это должно было быть легко. Просто взять и избавиться от напряжения, суметь наконец нормально вздохнуть. Доказать себе, что все несерьезно. В городе, который они всегда считали своим.  
  
Брусчатка и древние фонтаны, магия Вечного города, единственного и неповторимого во всей Европе. Вино, гитара Стива и голос Дженсена. Мягкий, но уверенный. Песни, которым учил его отец. Звуки Техаса в каждом слове. Ночь, незаметно перешедшая в рассвет. Соглашение, заключенное за закрытой дверью, шепот, прикосновения, поцелуи. Не значащие ничего и значащие так много. И «Забудь».  
  
Джаред не мог, не хотел. Но дал обещание.  
  
— Все кончено, Джар. Так надо.  
  
— Нет. Так  _не должно_  быть.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я не могу. Та ночь была… Это была всего лишь ночь.  _Я не могу_.  
  
— «Не могу» не значит «не хочу».  
  
Черт, даже это звучит неубедительно.  
  
— Но если бы мог. Если бы ты  _мог_ … Ты бы?..  
  
— Думаю, мы оба знаем ответ, Джар.  
  
 _Да_. Немое. Не сказанное вслух. То, что никогда не будет сказано.  
  
— Угу. Ну, я… в общем, мне давно пора вернуться к… —  _Жен_  — к эпизоду. Я просто хотел… —  _услышать тебя_  — сказать, что ты проделал грандиозную работу.  
  
— Как, собственно, и ты. Но все равно спасибо.  
  
— Да, и тебе. Тогда… спокойной ночи, Джен.  
  
— Спокойной, Джей.


End file.
